Clone Wars: the chronicles
by Maverick 101
Summary: My name is Alpha07, a Republic ARC Trooper. Callsign: Raiden. And these are my stories. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

The snow pelted across my helmet, melting and rolling down my visor. It hadn't snowed this hard in a hundred and fifty years. I shifted in my ARC armour, settling against the DC-15 rifle. My name is Alpha-07, or Raiden. The green war paint on my armour denoted the rank of Sergeant. I am an ARC Trooper during the Clone Wars, and this is my story.

**SPATAE SYSTEM, CORE WORLDS**

**DAY 36 20 BBY/ (MILITARY CALENDER)**

This was the most bloody war in the Clone Wars. 36 days after the battle of Geonosis, the Republic invaded the Seperatist held Spatae system three weeks ago, we landed on the core planet and preceeded to take it from the them.

Just yesterday we came under fire, luckily we were relatively safe in our foxholes. But CT-9183 was out in the open and was hit with a round, tearing off his leg at the knee. 83 lay there screaming as he clutched the stump of his leg, blood everywhere. The medic leapt out of his foxhole and ran to 83 and began dragging him to cover, Snow and earth rained down upon us. The constant thumps of shells were pierced by 83's screams. They had been five metres from cover when another shell hit near them, it killed 83 and ripped the medic open. He lay there ext to 83, his knee ten metres away. The nerves at the back of his leg twitching. Others had died, been ripped apart by blaster-fire, blown away from grenades and rockets and cut down by the sonic weapons.

I looked down the rifle scope, the Seperatist stronghold, sitting on a remote butte about a kilometre away. I looked up as another ARC trooper ran low and slipped into my foxhole.

'Sarge, control orders.' He said passing me a datapad.

The Feds had blocked radio transmission for a hundred klicks in each direction, so communication had to be done by runners. I glanced at the datapad.

SGT. A-07 'Raiden' - Your company will assault the Enemy stronghold. We will back you up once you set up a stable position. Good Luck.

- CC-2938

I swore. They must be getting desperate, and there has to be something valuable inside or they would had the destroyers bombard it from orbit.

He sent the messege to his men bia helmet comms. They were to basically crawl up to the cliff. A kilometre away.

There was a hundred Troopers under my command and i remembered the ARC motto, told to them by Jango Fett himself, before Geonosis, it was created by the Null-class ARCs.

"Loyalty to the Republic, Squad, and Squadmate,

Serve with Honor and Integrity On and Off the Battlefield,

Ready to Lead, Ready to Follow, Never Quit,

Take responsibility for your actions and the actions of your Squadmates,

Excel as Warriors through Discipline and Innovation,

Train for War, Fight to Win, Defeat our enemies,

Earn your honour everyday."

I repeated it softly before I crawled out of the foxhole. It was night when we started moving, a slow, snailpace across the snow fields. The two soldiers clostest to me were also ARCs, Alpha 38 Fox and Alpha 12 Tobias. The rest were Clone troopers, all edging slowly across the snow. We stopped once about halway across, as twe heard artillery fire fall.

'Dont worry, its not aimed at us, keep moving.' I ordered

We made it to the cliff edge by dawn. We could see the fires from our base caused by the artillery fire last night. And the blurry shape of a AT-TE walker trudge along. I led the way towards the entrance. I kept my rifle up as we snuck along, no-one knew who or what could be lying in wait with a fully charged blaster. I ordered the grenadiers to be right behind me, their mission was to take out the artillery with their rockets. I hunched over and jogged towards the corner.

I peered around the corner, scanning the area. It was long and flat ground, covered on three sides by sheer rockface. At the far end was a large metal door, gaurded by two DSD-3 Advanced Dwarf Spider Droids. The courtyard was clear, save for three battlements beside me, perfect for defending the place. _Or attacking it._

I motioned for two grenadiers to follow me. When the Droids weren't looking we leapt to the cover of the barriers. I then motioned for them to aim for the artillery postions above us.They raised their rocket launchers and looked down the scope.

_shooom!_

_shooom!_

The two rockets hit the artillery positions, exploding. Bits of durasteel flew in the air as twin fireballs erupted above us. I glanced at the Spider Droids. They turned and one of them saw me, kneeling at the edge of one of the barriers. I watched as it's turret swivelled

'Take, take take!' I ordered quickly.

BOOM!

It was then the world went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Blackness.

Blackness and pain. I blinked, nothing. God i must be dead. But i heard yells and Blaster fire. And, and light! A small glittering beam. I then relised my helmet was ofline. Gingerly i raised an arm and slid it off. My eyes were assaulted by the light. I blinked rapidly and glanced at the helmet. It was darkened, and the visor was cracked and dented. That Spider Droid got a good shot at me. Around me Clones were shooting and running. I had been dragged behind a barrier and Fox was kneeling beside me.

'Sarge, that was quite a hit you took.' He said giving me a once over. I had a few cracked ribs and my shoulder plate had been ripped off. Shaking my head a got up and grabbed my rifle.

'Come on.' I said, running a gloved hand through my hair,. 'Let's go.'

One Spider Droid had been downed, the other was nearing death. I added my rifle to the large number of plasma bolts raining down on the droid. One of it's front legs buckled and it fell. Tobias ran up and leapt apon it, sending a volley shots into it's Neural Interface. I jogged towards the large blast doors. Reaching into my kit a produced a circular disk. It had four little nooks in it. I planted it on the door and pulled on the nooks. Small sticky cubes attached to wires came out and clamped on the door. The disc floated a few inched from the door, emitting a faint whirring. I took a step back and waited.

BANG

The door exploded on its hinges and fell foreward. I stepped up on it and looked inside. Five Nemoidian technicians cowered before me, scared shitless.

'Boo' I said calmly, loading my rifle.

They fell over themselves running down the corridor.

Fox came up beside me.

'Is it because were Clone Troopers or is it just you?' He asked.

I sighed and smiled. 'I like to think its me.'

We had lost two Troopers in the battle outside. We left ten out there to ferry in re-enforcements. Six more led by Tobias split up and went to take out the Artillery bunkers.

Fox and I were left with the remainder. Getting to here was the easy part, we now had to make it to the control room and secure the facility. ANd without my helmet, i couldn't keep in contact with everyone.

We trudged down a long hall, stopping once and a while to take out a flight of droids or hide whilst a technician passed. Fox kept me updated on Tobias' squad. They had taken out all of the artillery on this side of the stronghold and Republic Forces were moving in.

Us? Well we were pinned down outside the command centre, taken out by ten or so Droidekas in front of us. We were hidden behind a fortifcation of durasteel sheets and boxes. Ten or so Troopers had been killed so far. By Fox's estimation, re-enforcements were still an hour out. If we stayed here, we would be shredded in minutes by the Droidekas. I looked around, a few metres back we passed a vehicle storage locker. I doubled back to it and looked inside. There was an old Speeder Bike against the wall, I grabbed it and took it out into the hall. I grabbed a bandolieer of Thermal Detonators. Priming them i hung them off of the front off the handlebar. Revving the bike I leapt on. I sped past the bewildered clones, up over the barricade towards the droidekas.

0.05...

Laser bolts whizzed close by me, sizzling the air.

0.04...

I slammed on the front bikes and slid the speeder bike sideways, i dropped down. Slidding at full speed along the floor. The bike slidding infront of me.

0.02...

We neared the Droidekas, i tried slowing down. No deal.

0.01...

The bike slammed into the Droidekas.

0.00...

The Thermal Detonators exploded, destroying the droidekas. I plowed through the flamming wreckage, slamming into the door to the command centre. The arm of my armour was aflame as i stood up, my face blackened. I patted out the flame and waved to Fox.

'Now that was cool.' Fox laughed as he joined me. Tobias jogged up the hall behind us with four Troopers behind him.

'I ordered a dozen or so Troopers to stand gaurd around the area and to ferry the re-enforcements.' Fox said.

Fox pressed a hand to his helmet, 'Sergeant, Task Force Alpha is thirty minutes out.'

"And they tell us that there is a hostile they want alive. Name: Yasomo Kas'ni, aTechno Union Warlord. Wanted for several crimes against humanity, and assasination of some sentators six days after Geonosis.'

'Copy that, breach this door Trooper, no point waiting for them to get ready.' I said,

We split into two and stood on each side of the door.

'Breach then flash 'em.'

I waited at the edge, a flash-bang detonator in my hand, pistol in the other, my blaster rifle was destroyed when i took out the Droidekas.

Standby...' I said.

All the Clones tensed up.

'STandby..."

A Clone Corporal set the charges.

'Go, go, go!'

The door burst open, and I threw the detonator inside, another two Clones did the same.

We waited two beats then ran through. As i stepped inside I moved away from the door, so the other CLones could get through. The one behind me recieved a stray Blaster bolt to the face. He was thrown back, blood gushing from a hole in his helmet. He all took cover behind consoles. The command centre was a multi story curculer room. We were on the bottom story, above us stood several Super Battle Droids firing down on us. Though you could stun B1 Battle Droids with flashbangs, the B2 Supers were immune.

'Raiden if we stay here, well be cut to ribbons.' Someone yelled.

I thought fast, I once saw a Jedi do an amasing thing on Geonosis, They got up-close and personal with the Supers and took them out with grace, running and leaping in between them.

'Toss me a Vibroblade!' I yelled

Fox tossed me his, i made a mental note to get one for myself.

'Okay, you guys mop up any i miss.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Tobais asked.

'Watch' I smiled and leapt over the barrier. I held the vibroblade in my palm, the blade following my fingers. Like and extension of my own hand. I leapt up onto the next level...

...and cam face to face with the business end of a SBD's blaster arm.

Without missing a beat I grabbed it and hooked it under my arm, pointing the blaster away from me. I then forced the vibroblade through the red eye. I turned under the arm and sliced it off. I moved towards the next one, and cu chest, then used it as a barrier as another fired at me. I turned with the shell and kicked the other one off the edge. Two more were taken out by The blaster fire from downstairs. I jumped up to the next and last level, there were three SBDs, and behind them two Skakoans.

Yasoma Kas'ni.

I ran foreward, pulling out my pistol i jumped at the first SBD, I grabbed it's wrist and stabbed a armpit. The arm dropped to the floor. I turned and kicked at the other, sending a volley of shots into it at the same time. Fox took out the last one from downstairs. I moved to the two Skokoans, grabbing one by the neck, the vibroblade pointed at his throat, and pointed by pistol at the other.

'Raiden! Re-Enforcements are here!' Tobias called.

'Evening lads, sorry about the mess.' I said.

The Skokoan i had a gun point just croaked.

Ten minutes later i watched as the two SKokoans were ferried off under armed gaurd. The Commander in charge walked up to me. I tossed off a crisp salute and went back to checking my gear.

'Sir.' I said.

'Sergeant, you appear to have lost your helmet.' He said.

'Yes sir, i was hit by a Spider Droid round.'

He produced something from behind his back.

'Well here's a replacement.'

He tossed me a new shiny helmet. I looked at it, this one had red war paint, that of a officer, i looked quizzally at the COmmander.

'Congradulations, _Captain_.' He said.

'Uh, thank you sir!' I stammered.

He turned and walked off, leaving me to gaze at the helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was a bit long so i had to cut it in half,

based on Clone Wars Chapter 2 TV show. Read and review

* * *

**CORUSCANT - four months after Geonosis  
**

"PARADE, ATTEN-TION!'

Two thousand Three hundred and four pairs of armoured boots snapped together. Two thousand three hundred and four DC-15s swung up from rest-on-arms. I stood next to Senior General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker, and Captain Fordo.

Being an officer myself, I was rewarded to with the two most highly decorated Jedi in the war, and an old friend Fordo from Kamino.

'PARADE, BREAK OFF!'

The turned as one then marched off onto the waiting cruisers.

General Kenobi turned to Fordo and I.

'Come Captains, we must finalise our plans.' He said.

Fordo and I fell into line behind Kenobi and Skywalker. We followed the two Jedi. In my opinion General Kenobi was the greatest Jedi Knight, i had the honour to serve under. Skywalker was as skilled as any ARC trooper i'd fought with. Every Clone Trooper we passed snapped to attention and saluted to us four. Kenobi and Skywalker just nodded, but Fordo and I's arm got tired bringing up and down as we walked down the halls.

My armour had changed since Spatae, I had served in many battles in the few months since then. From the uniform ARC gear to a customized uniform.

I had donned a Paratrooper helmet from my stint instructing Parjai Squad, Clone Airborne Corps. I kept the shoulder pauldron from the ARCs, Commando wrist gaurds with retractable vibroblades from a commando named Atin from the former Prudii squad. Heavy re-enforced boots good for that odd, stuborn door from HOPE squad. A Mandalore Vibroblade from my instructor Walon Vau. And several other armaments. Also a customized Captain red warpaint colouring.

We were led into a dark room, with a holochart displaying in the centre.

I removed my helmet and took up a position around the holochart, as did Fordo. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Skywalker stare at our two faces.

Okay Gentlemen, here is what we have.' General Kenobi said,

'A few das ago, myself and Commander Skywalker had ameeting with Master Yoda and the Chancellor to plan this operation. Anakin and I are to lead an assault on Muunilinst, home of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. The Intergalactic Banking Clan is a heavy monetary, warship, and battle droid contributor to the Separatists. Ground forces will land a few klicks south of the city Harnaidan. A Special Ops team Captained by Captain Fordo will infiltrate the city. One of your objectives will be to destroy the artillery cannon at the command tower.' He indicated the structure on the holochart.

'Myself and General Voolvif Monn will assault the city shortly thereafter, I will meet up with Captain Fordo at the command tower. Captain Raiden, your team will be infiltrated by air, at the opposite side3 of the city, deep behind enemy lines.' I will personally brief your squad seperately later.'

'Sir!" Fordo and I acknowledged in unision.

Minutes later I stood next to Fordo's squad as General Kenobi briefed us, we were now almost entering the Muunilinst system,

'Arc troopers, you have been selected for this task because you are the best, the elite, you all know what to do. The sucess of your mission is the key to a swift victory. When you get into position send word as planned.' With this he turned and left. 'Then i'll join you.'

Fordo's men stood there silent, this was thier first real mission, even though the training on kamino was real enough. My team just went back to checking thier gear. The Hatch closed and we moved off to our own LAAT/i transport. Some Senators back on Coruscant wanted some Clone PR. Nice clean white soldiers 'fighting the good fight.' So the Chancellor picked several Public units, which were clean cut, always got on the holonet and that represented a nice peaceful republic. Units such as mine were hard and dirty, we did the jobs the Chancellor didn't want the Civilians to know about.

The eleven Acclamator-1 class assault ships exited hyperspace near the planet. They were rewarded with the sight of dozens of Banking Clan orbital platforms blockaging the planet. Then hundreds of Geonosian Fighters spilled from the platforms, like ants from a nest. In respone Skywalker's V-19 starfighters emptied the fighterbays. We watched via com line as the starfighters swarmed and dodged like tiny bugs. Explosions dotted the vast black emptyness of space.

SLAM

Our LAAT/i jostled and dropped, sliding in line with the hundreds of other ones going down to the surface. I just sat back and waited. My team was made up of myself, Fox, Tobias, and three Clone Troopers. Fox and Tobias followed suite and customised thier own armour.

My stomach lurched as we entered orbit, we split off from the main group and raced above the clouds, i watched as hundreds of them raced along the surface under us.

I listened as Kenobi ordered Fordo to get ready.

'ARC Troopers deploy.'

'Yessir!' Came the reply.

I watched as one small dot broke off and headed away from the group.

'Captain! Your up!' The pilot yelled from the front.

I nodded as the doors lid open, and feirce wind assaulted us. We strapped packs to our backs. They would fold out as gliding wings if needed. Perfect for airborne entry. One by one we jumped out of the LAAT/i and free-fell towards Harnaidan. I open my wings at five hundred feet and we glided the rest of the way. Fox was down first, and secured the LZ, a small intersection about six blocks to the Command Centre. I touched down and went on all fours, DC-15 raised and ready. Fordo's voice came across my helmet coms.

'Raiden, our transport was shot down, we have to tab it to the Command Centre, the pilot is the only causilty.' He stated

'Copy that, we are six blocks out, and moving.' I reported

'Roger, General Kenobi says they are attacking the city now.' As if to back up his statements, the ground vibrated as shells fell, and spirals of smoke drifted above the skyline.

'He also says to expect heavy resistence, Fordo out.' The com went silent.

'Okay CLones, move it, single file formation, up the street, watch your arcs of fire.' I said raising up.

Fox was on point then a Clone Trooper, followed by me, then the other two Clones then Tobias on six. Spacing was five metres between us all, we jogged up the street, our rifles swiveling around our arcs of fire, watching for any movement. How we cross streets was that the first three soldiers would stop and provide cover along the street, then the next three would leap frog them and bound across the road, then they would provide cover, for the others to cross the road.

Tobias motioned for us to stop as we reached a corner. I looked back to him, he motioned for us to get down. I crawled up to him. He was lying prone behind a garbage recepticle, the others had taken refuge in a fruit seller market.

'What do you see?' I whispered.

'There.' He pointed down to the intersection we just crossed.

A AAT tank hovered down the street, flanked by ten super battle droids.

'Stay _very_ still.' I whispered.

The AAT stopped and swiveled it's turret in our direction.

'aw ...' I cursed

Things were about to get a lot more complicated.


End file.
